


Lust In A Lift

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel has got him a pass to see Manchester Arena on a day when no one is playing. He brings Liam along and they begin looking around. When the get to a lift, they get in only to have it stop. Each panic's a bit, until Liam walks over to Noel and kisses him. They figure if they are going to die, they are doing it trying to get off.





	Lust In A Lift

"Here it is, told you I got a pass to go inside." Noel felt a rush, standing in front of Etihad Stadium, the team wasn't playing today, but that is what make it possible to ask about getting this special invite. They had nearly full access.

"Well, we ain't in there yet, when that happens, maybe I'll be fuckin' more impressed." Liam was acting like a spoilsport for not having this idea himself. He knew it would have impressed Noel, and just maybe he would have taken the tour without him, only to brag later.

"Shall we?" Noel stepped forward and went past security and the box office to show his pass. They knew who he was, and after a couple of autographs, he was let in. Noel went straight to the field, and stood dead center, then looked around. The place was grand, and they were a rare fan to be able to see this.

"They got a kitchen, concessions, press area, even a fuckin prison for hooligans like you!" Noel elbowed his brother, who scowled. "Alright I sort of was as a kid, but not fuckin' now." Liam replied. 

"Still get arrested like one, yeah?" Noel laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Stop takin the piss, just want to see this place without your mouth, is that possible?" Liam complained.

"What, can't take it, usually you have to have the last word." Noel reminded.

"Fuck's sake, we gonna leave this place with black eyes?" Liam shoved his hands in his coat which was at least three sizes too big.

"Maybe?" Noel answered as he walked over to a lift. He had a map, but he like the idea of just exploring better. Liam showed up behind Noel, just as the lift opened. Each stepped inside only to have it jolt, drop a bit, and the come to a halt. Each brother was trying to hold onto a stainless steel wall, wide eyed as they looked at each other.

"Shit, this is not fuckin good, not fucking good!" Noel mumbled as his heart felt like it was beating in his through. Liam was damp with cold sweat, his heart racing. 

"Should we move?" Noel asked. Liam's mouth just hung open. "What you askin me for, you are the one who always takes action." Liam pointed as he spoke, his hand mostly hidden in his sleeve.

"Never been stuck in a fuckin' lift before, never dreamed I would be. That's jus a Hollywood sort of thing and this is Manchester." Noel explained. "Well we ain't moving now, and surely, someone will find us."

"No game today, only saw the cop and lady at the box office. Good job, got a pass here, but now we are stuck. Not impressive." Liam rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Fuck you, Liam, no one twisted your arm, you could have stayed home and wanked all after noon for all I care." Noel shouted. The echo was loud, and both regretted Noel's outburst.

Noel, ran his hand in hair and closed his eyes as he tried to think. Liam looked up at his brother, deep in thought, and got an idea. If Noel was willing they would at least have a distraction. Getting up, he went over to and kissed his lips as he cupped his crotch. Noel inhaled deeply, and the looked into his brother's blue eyes.

"What, love in an elevator, you wanting?" Liam leaned in and kissed his brother more forcefully this time, and Noel responded by parting his lips, and allow his brother to slip his tongue in his mouth, as he did the same. Breaking the kiss, Noel whispered, "Liam." Liam just grinned and undid Noel's trousers to reveal his stiff cock. Stroking, Noel relaxed against the stainless steal wall.

"Fuckin hell." Noel, kinky bastard you are.

"Yeah, an your brother." Liam replied with a laugh. 

"You gonna suck me off, or you want me to fuck you in that little arse of yours?" Noel asked. Usually he didn't give a choice, but in the back of his mind, the idea of this lift's breaks going, he wanted to be close to his brother.

"Fuck me, that's what you do in lifts, Noel, everyone knows that." Liam informed his brother. "Thought that was just a Hollywood thing." Noel added.

"Nah, rockstar thing, and we are the biggest rockstars on the planet. So fuck me up against the wall in this box." Liam made everything clear, and he was right, not that Noel would ever tell him.

"Face forward, drop your trousers, and stick out your bum." Noel ordered. He stood and watched, loving that Liam was gagging for it. This was about the only time he would take orders, and doing so, seeing Liam's naked backside, made him so hard he was beginning to ache. 

Kneeling behind him, Noel pulled his brother's cheeks apart and began tonguing him, since they didn't have any lube. Plus, he loved all the sounds that Liam made, the man barely able to control himself. He bucked his hips and whined for Noel to fuck him. Eventually, Liam began wanking, the feeling overwhelming. 

When saliva was dripping down Liam's crack, and bollocks, Noel knew he was ready. Pushing in, Noel cried out, "Yes, yes, yes! Getting fucked at the Manchester Stadium!" Once in, Noel began to thrust hard, stopping once to bang Liam's head against the stainless steel for some added roughness.

"Seducing me in the lift, you little slut, can't take you anywhere without you wanting your brother to fuck you." Noel hissed in Liam's ear. Liam just cried out incoherently, as nothing pleased him more than to be called filthy names.

"You're getting your little way, you whore, you always get your way, cos your a spoiled brat with a tight cunt always ready to have me slip my cock in you, princess." Noel continued.

"Yes, I'm your slut, your whore, princess, I'm anything you want me to be so long as you give me a proper fuckin." Both men were breathing hard, sweat formed at their temples, each close to coming unwound.

Noel, thrust hard and fast, causing Liam to shoot his come onto the stainless steel wall and all over his hand. Noel, seeing Liam, cried out, and filled his brother with his warm seed. They remained motionless and silent, momentarily, before Noel took his cock out, and put it away. Liam was full of spunk, which was going to leak out, he had not thought about that part.

"Gonna have your spunk runnin out of my arse til we get home." Liam complained.

"Dunno what to tell you, you were after me to get fucked, so you can 'get fucked' I guess."

Just as their argument began, the lift started moving, and it wasn't falling, it appeared to be working normal. When the doors opened there was a fireman, who explained that the lift should have had a maintenance sign on it, and that they were very lucky.

Each went white as a sheet, mumbled their thanks, and decided to leave. 

"Seeing everything from a regular fan's point of view is jus fine with me." Noel stated, Liam emphatically nodded.


End file.
